Defining Line
by Mystic Vixen
Summary: FInnaly, the day that every one has hoped and waited for. Theressa Knight and Warren Worthington III get married but as soon as they do something terrible happens that will change things forever. What will this do to the newlyweds adn their love for eacho
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This story was fun to write and at first i wasn't going to place it in my second x-men series but after finishing the sereies and still wanting to do alot of things I found that by placing this story in the sereies I could do everything I wanted to do and more. Anyway, This first chater is a long awaited chapter for me to write, I've put it off several times and one of my friends got made at me becuase of it. So with out further adu, her is Chapter one intitled, **The Wedding**.

By the way, If you see text that is **_bold and in italics_** then the words are being spoke telepathically(with the mind) If the words are in _italics and underlined _then the conversation is taking place over a radio or a com-link.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE:The Wedding**

Theressa was in her room with her bridal party which consisted of most of the mansion's inhabitants. Jean was fixing Theressa's hair, curling it a bit here and there and then placing her vale and crown on her head as she slipped into her strapless, diamond laced form fitting dress and white high heal shoes. Storm was doing Theressa's make up which felt weird because Theressa hadn't worn it very often. The last time that she remembered wearing make up was when she married Chris and that had been forever ago. While Jean and Storm aided Theressa in getting ready for the big day, Andi, Mian, Chelsea and Stephanie donned the blue sleeveless, form fitting dresses, matching shoes, sapphire necklaces and small crowns.

"Mom, will I have to call Warren, dad?" Andi asked once she was dressed and Storm had finished with Theressa's makeup and was moving on to Stephanie, who was the last to need makeup.

"Andi, Come sit by me." Theressa said hitting the bed she sat on as Andi walked to her mother and sat down next to her, "Why don't you like Warren? Is there something you know that I don't or is it just the fact that you think he's replacing daddy?"

At the mention of Chris, Jean and Storm took Mian, Chelsea and Stephanie into another room so mother and daughter could have privacy. Mian decided to leave because she actually like Warren and didn't see why Andi didn't. Besides Mian had all ready talked with her mother about the wedding a week ago and now it was Andi's turn. When the door shut Theressa looked at Andi whose head was cast down.

"Andi, sweet heart look at me."

Andi reluctantly looked at her mother with tears in her eyes that were unwilling to fall because she didn't want to mess up her makeup.

"Andi, why don't you like warren?"

"All right! I admit it I don't like him because I'm afraid you're trying to replace daddy."

"Honey, I could never replace daddy and I thought you knew that. I loved your father with al my heart, soul and mind and when he died so did I. That's one reason why I left like I did. I was trying to find that part of me that had died but I didn't find it there. Ironically, once I came back and settled in I found what I had been searching for in Warren. He makes me happy, Andrea and I just hope that he can be the kind of father Chris never got the chance to be. In answer to your question, no you do not have to call him dad. You can call him any thing as long as it is polite. He respects you Michael and Mian enough to wait until you are ready."

Just then someone knocked three times.

"Come in Dad." Theressa said standing up as Wolverine walked into the room.

"How'd you know it was me?" He asked handing Theressa a bouquet of roses.

"Logan, you're the only one who knocks three times around here." Theressa said pausing and then added, "Come to think of it you're the only one who knocks around here."

"Andi, Storm told me to tell you to go to Jean and Scott's room. Their almost ready to head down."

"All right. I'll see you later mom."

**_Andrea, think about what I said. Theressa said telepathically as Andi left the room._**

All right. I'll respect him but that doesn't mean I'll like him.

**_Far enough._**

"You ready Kid?" Wolverine asked holding his arm out to escort her down to the grounds of the Xavier estate. Warren and Theressa had decided to have the wedding on the estate since it was beautiful country side and no one else was planning on using it.

"Yeah, Angel sends these flowers?" Theressa asked when she didn't see a card.

"Yeah he sent you the flowers." Logan lied. In all truth Warren was so nervous that he'd forgotten about the flowers, so Wolverine had to go into town to by a 12 roses and give them to Theressa, saying Angel sent them. Theressa grabbed her father's arm and walked into the hall way and into the elevator. Once in the back of the mansion, Theressa and Wolverine had to walk a little bit to get to the wedding site.

"You cleaned up well." Theressa joked looking at her father's new tux and white rose in the pocket. His hair was still in the same style but he looked good all the same.

"Well, I am going to a wedding, Theressa. What didn't you think your old man could look this good?" Wolverine asked stopping at an archway that had red, blue, yellow, and white flowers wrapped around them. Jean, Storm, Andi, Mian, Chelsea and Stephanie were in front of Theressa sort of hiding her from Angel's view.

The music started and everyone was surprised, except Warren and Theressa, because they thought more classical music would be playing. Instead, Celine Dion's _Because you love me_ began and once she began to sing, the minister came out followed by, Michael, Beast, Scott, Xavier, who had a chip on his shoulder that would allow him to go anywhere, Nethogent and finally Angel.

_For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through it all_

Then the brides maids walked down the isle and looked at the people sitting in the audience. Generation X, lead by Banshee had shown up as had Warren's uncle and older sister who was a mutant as well although Theressa didn't know what she was capable of doing. Spiderman was there even though the had met briefly on a mission to save his fiancé he felt that he should be there to support Theressa just the same. Stephanie's parents and brother were also there but other than that it was a rather small wedding but Theressa didn't care because she was marring the man she loved. As everyone stood up, Theressa and Logan walked down the isle. Theressa listened to the song and thought it perfect for the wedding.

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me _

Theressa now stood at second flower covered archway with Angel and began to sing the second verse of the song to him.

"_You gave me wings and made me fly You touched my hand I could touch the sky .I lost my faith, you gave it back to me. You said no star was out of reach You stood by me and I stood tall. I had your love I had it all. I'm grateful for each day you gave me. Maybe I don't know that much. But I know this much is true. I was blessed because I was loved by you." _

Warren listened to Theressa' beautiful voice and joined in on the rest of the song.

"_You were my strength when I was weak. You were my voice when I couldn't speak . You were my eyes when I couldn't see. You saw the best there was in me. Lifted me up when I couldn't reach. You gave me faith 'coz you believed. I'm everything I am because you loved me _

"_You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you _

"_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me" _

The audience clapped as the minister began the wedding by asking,

"Who here gives this woman to this man?"

"I do." Logan said kissing his daughter on the cheek, passing her flowers to Jean and placing Theressa's hands in Angel's and added,"you take care of her. If you break her heart, I will hunt you down and claw your eyes out."

Everyone laughed but also knew that Wolverine would be the man to do exactly what he said if forced to do so. After that Logan sat down next to Stephanie's dad and watched his oldest daughter get married once more.

"Before we move to the vows," The minister said, "Theressa and Warren have chosen to light a single white candle in remembrance of Christopher Ryan Knight who died a few years back."

Theressa picked up a lighter as Warren held the candle by the silver holder and waited for Theressa to light the candle. A few tears fell from Theressa's face as she took the old wedding ring off and placed it around the candle and then lit it and Angel and Theressa placed the candle in it's silver holder on the table by the minister.

"Theressa and Angel are now going to say a few words to each other." The minister said and Theressa began to talk.

"When I first met you I was afraid of relationships and of getting hurt again. I had hurt some one I loved before and didn't want it to happen again. So I went into a shell where I knew I was safe but I wasn't happy. I desperately wanted someone to love me as Chris once did but like I said I was afraid. Somehow, someway you knew I was the one for you and so you stayed by my side until the time came where I would decide to take your hand and say that you're my man. When that happened, you healed a wound with in me. A wound that not even my dad could fix and it was a wound that hurt when the wind blew passed. I will love you for all of time because of that. I love you, Warren."

Warren smiled as he held Theressa's hand and saw tears falling down her face but her scare was a bright blue. He didn't know every color of her emotions yet but he knew enough to know that she was very, very happy and the tears she was shedding were tears of joy. Warren took a breath and said, "Wow I don't know how I'm gong to follow that!" The crowd laughed and Theressa hit him gently on the shoulder as he continued,

"When I first saw you, I thought you were the most beautiful woman in the whole universe. I knew from the moment our gazes met that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. Then when I tried to get to know you, you refused and kept me at arms length and your dad didn't like me much either. He thought I was taking you away from him and all I wanted to do was to get to know you more and like you, maybe even love you. I soon found out that something had happened to your previous husband, so I stepped back for awhile and allowed you to come to me when it was time. When I thought I was going to lose you the day they transferred Xavier from your mind to the hologram he is now, I made my final move. I went in that room with the mind set that if you didn't like me the way I felt you did, and then I was going to leave. Turns out you did see that you loved me just as I loved you and here we are on our way to spending the rest of our lives together and I wouldn't change it for the world. I love you with all my heart as well Theressa."

"Do you have the rings?" The minister asked Warren, who turned to Scott and claimed the rings, "Warren do you promise to take Theressa Knight to be your wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health till death do you part?"

"I do." Warren said smiling as he placed the ring on Theressa's finger.

"Theressa Knight, Do you promise to love honor cherish, Warren Worthington III, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health till death do you part?"

"You bet I do!" Theressa exclaimed slipping Warren's ring on his finger. The crowd laughed at Theressa's response and understood why it was full of enthusiasm.

"Then by the power of the Lord our God, I now Pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The minister said as Warren, who had no shirt on due to his wings, wrapped his arm around Theressa's waist, brought her close to him and kissed her romantically. When the kiss was over the minister said, "I give you Mr. and Mrs. Warren Worthington III." At that moment Warren scooped his wife into his arms and flew away into the evening sky.

* * *

**A/N: i do not own Celine Dion's _Because you love me._ I used this song becuase it fits Theressa and Warren's relationship perfectly. All the times theressa was pushing Warren away he still stood by her and wasn't going anywhere without her. and singing down the isle is somethiong i would like to do at my wedding but I doubt I'll actually do it. Tell me what you think. **


	2. Goodbyes and Hellos

**A/N: Hope you like Chapter one, this is chapter Two intitled Goodbyes and Hellos**

**

* * *

**

A month after Theressa and Warren got back from their honeymoon, Theressa, Xavier and Scott decided that the school should be reopened and Theressa was deemed Head Mistress of the school. The incoming students would have to pay tuition in order to keep the school running because everyone knew that they couldn't live off of Warren's money forever. The only people who would not have to pay would be Chelsea, Theressa girls and Nethogent seeing as either they had lived at the school all their lives or had nowhere else to go. Stephanie had told her parents about the new fee and they had agreed to it. Andi and Mian had left three ago with Storm, Beast, Nethogent and Xavier, who had a device, Beast built, that enabled him to go where ever he wanted to go. Andi had tried to sneak out of the mansion before saying goodbye to her mom but Theressa had stopped her.

**FLASH BACK**

_"Don't you even think about leaving before you say goodbye to me, young lady." _

_"Sorry mom. We're just trying to get out of here before dark. You know beat the traffic." Andi said as she opened the door and was about to reach for her suit case when Warren grabbed it and carried it out to the H2 that Theressa had given to Andi a while back. _

"_Well tell, Hank that if he waits until night fall then he can use the rocket thrusters and fly all the way there. No traffic or anything." _

"_Beast isn't coming." Storm said coming back into the mansion to get Andi for Nethogent and Mian were all ready in the car. _

"_He's not why?" Theressa asked. When she had asked Beast to go to Texas, he couldn't wait. _

"_He's going to stick around and make sure everything's in order in the med-lab before he takes off." Storm said and then turned around and headed to the H2. Theressa and Andi followed and once at the H2, Mian got out of the car and hugged her mom as well as Warren and Andi said her goodbyes as well and then got into the H2 next to her sister. _

"_You be careful and as soon as you get there, call me." Theressa told her daughters. _

"_Okay, mom we will. Love you." Andi said. _

"_Love you too." Theressa said as she and Warren watched the H2 drive away into the sunset._

** END FLASH BACK**

That had been three days ago and now Scott and Theressa were on their way, via motorcycle, to talk with another family about their child being a mutant and that the Xavier Institute was a place where they could not only get a high school degree but it was a place of refuge for mutants who didn't know how to control their powers and Michelle Feathery fit into that category.

Theressa and Scott had first met Michelle when they were going shopping for food and other necessary items. Jean and Warren were on a mission with Wolverine and Mian other wise Jean would have been with Scott but today it was Theressa. Scott pushed the cart as Theressa walked behind him looking around. She had put up a telepathic mask that hid not only her scar but Scott's glasses as well because it was getting dark.

"You know Theressa; I don't think anyone will attack us in here. You can put your guard down for a little while can't you?" Scott asked picking up some apples and putting them in a plastic bag and moving on.

"Scott you should know me well enough by now that I hardly ever put my guard down." Theressa replied glancing at a young couple holding hands as they passed by her and Scott.

"You don't trust them do you?" Scott asked turning around and looking at Theressa once he had everything they needed. Theressa sighed as they walked to the check out counter and when Scott started to put things on the counter, Theressa telekinetically lifted the items up so Scott wouldn't have to bend down so low and pick them up.

"No I don't trust them. I mean they hate us with everything that they are. Why should I trust them?" Theressa asked admitting to herself and Scott for the first time that she didn't trust anyone but the mutants that she lived with and their parents, of course.

"What if one of your children was normal, would you still love them?"

_What kind of question is that?_ Theressa thought. _Chris had been normal up until a reconfigured optic blast had hit him and caused his powers to come out._

Scott should have known that Theressa would love her children with or with out powers, good or evil as it was. Before Theressa could answer she saw a crowd of people come running into the store as if they had just seen a monster or something. Scott paid the casher and turned to Theressa who asked, "What's with those people over there?"

"Them? Their probably just trying to win the lottery or something. Nothing to worry about."

"No these people are terrified. Scott there's something outside that's scaring them." Theressa said dropping her telepathic mask and flying outside the store with Scott in tow.

Once outside they saw three pick up trucks on fire and two convertibles in the air, one of which was Scott's.

"What the hell is going on here?" Scott asked making sure people stayed back and away from the fire. Before Theressa could answer she heard a young girl say, "Look its Black Fox and Cyclops! They can help!"

Theressa smiled at the girls words. It wasn't every day that the x-men met people who actually liked them. Maybe Theresa had judged too soon. Maybe she should be more like this little girl.Suddenly Scott's red convertible came flying towards them and Theressa snapped out of her day dreaming just in time to telekinetically catch the car and set it on the ground.

"Scott, you get these people inside and out of danger. I'll go find the source of this madness." Theressa flew off and searched from the air am moment later she found a young girl no more that 13 hiding behind a dumpster, holding her had and screaming, "Voices. So many voices. Please make them stop! Make them stop!"

"Okay, just relax all right. I'm hear to help you. My name is Theressa and I want you to close your eyes and relax." The girl did just that and Theressa put her to sleep telepathically, picked the girl up and headed back to Scott on the ground. Once she got to Scott, the cars had stopped burning and had retuned to the ground.

"Let's go." Theressa said, telekinetically getting the items they came for out of the store, placing them in the car along with the girl. She then jumped into the passenger seat as Scott got behind the wheel and they drove off.

* * *

That was a month before Theressa and Warren were married and now Scott and Theressa were at Michelle's house about to talk to her folks. Scott rang the door bell and a moment later a dark headed, tall man wearing a mussel shirt and blue jeans answered the door.

"Can I help you?" He asked leaning on the door frame sizing Theressa and Scott down. "I'm Theressa Worthington and this is Scott Summers. We're here to talk with you and your wife about Michelle. I believe I spoke with your wife earlier on the phone."

"Yes, come in please." The man said as he moved out of the door way and allowed Theressa and Scott into his home. Scott went in first and Theressa went in after him. In the hallway there were tones of pictures of Michelle with her parents and elementary school photos. They walked into the living room which you could see from the hallway, and sat down on the couch across from Michelle's mother as her husband took his seat in a chair next to her.

"Mr. and Mrs. Feathery," Theressa began, "Your daughter has some very special gifts."

"Yes we know." Mrs. Feathery said as she picked up a cup of tea and sipped from it and then continued, "Her father has one of them as well."

"Really, you a mutant?" Scott asked, "I was under the impression that Michelle was the only once with the mutant gene."

"No, he's telepathic, Scott."

"You read my mind Mrs. Theressa?" Mr. Feathery asked smiling he knew she hadn't but it was just a question.

"No sir." Theressa said with respect to Michelle's father.

"Then how'd you know?" Scott asked curiously.

"At the door when I was talking I saw his eyes look us down and felt someone trying to read my mind. There are things only telepaths can pick up or at least strong telepaths."

"Yes well I may be a telepath but I'm no Xavier." Mr. Feathery said, "I don't know how to help Michelle with her other powers such as her ice fire balls and her telekinetic powers. For that she needs someone who is familiar in all aspects of her powers and can train her to control her powers."

"Yes, we will….." Theressa said but was interrupted by her cell phone ringing. Theressa pulled it out of her pocket, looked at the caller id and saw that it was Logan calling. "I have to take this, excuse me."

Theressa walked out side and onto the patio as she said, "Hey Logan. What's up? How'd the mission in California go?"

"Not good. We've got a problem."  
"Like what sort of problem? Is it the girls? What about Michael and Warren?"

"The girls are fine, they called and said good night, just like they did last night. Michael's fine as well but Angel ain't. We need you back at the Mansion fast."

"On My way." Theresa ran back into the house and said, "Scott we've got to go."

"Why, what's wrong?"

"I don't know but we've got to go now!" Theressa said flying out of the house and waiting for Scott to get on the motorcycle as she flew ahead of him and opened a link with him. .

**_I don't know what is wrong Scott. _**All**_ Logan told me was that it had something to do with Warren needing me. God I pray he's all right_**

* * *

**A/N: what did you think?**


	3. Warren

**Chapter Three**

"Wolverine!" Theressa screamed as she flew into the mansion with Scott, on the ground by her side. Scott thought it strange that Theressa still occasionally called her father Wolverine or Logan. Although by the time she found out that Wolverine was her father, she had had four children of her own and was used to calling him Wolverine or Logan just like Wolverine was used to call Theressa, kid when obviously she wasn't a kid anymore.

"In your office kid." Wolverine's voice yelled back and once more Theressa and Scott darted down the hall to her office and once they got their, the two saw Jean sitting on Theressa's desk, Storm in the chair in front of the desk, Chelsea sitting next to Michael on the couch whose wound was being wrapped by Wolverine. Xavier appeared a moment later.

"Michael, are you all right?" Theressa asked going to her son and looking at the wound and then kissing him on the forehead.

"Yeah mom, it's just a knife wound."

"Just a knife wound? You could have been killed out there, Michael. Logan what the hell happened out there? I thought all you had to do was go get a mutant?" Theressa yelled as she stood up and looked her father in the face.

"T would you calm down and listen? If not I'm gonna have to get Jeannine to hold you down and your still going to have to listen." Logan told his daughter before he could tell her what happened. So Theressa took a deep breath, calmed her face and placed her hands on her hips signaling that she was listening.

"All right, Warren, myself, Michael and Storm went to California to find a mutant who was tearing LA apart."

"Right I sent you on that mission myself." Theressa said interrupting Wolverine

"Turns out that it was a trap. One set by Renee, who's got other mutants under her control."

"So the cars and people in the air was….."

"Renee." Storm replied

"Was she controlling the fires as well or was that someone else?" Theressa asked wondering if it could have been a man that she had not seen in years.

"No." Wolverine replied,"That was Pyro."

"Pyro? I haven't heard of him in years. Was he being controlled by Renee?"

"Possibly." Wolverine replied

"Now what happened to Angel?" Theressa said wanting to know what had happened to her husband and where he was at this moment.

"Pyro attacked him with the fire and his wings went up in smoke. Before Storm could call up some rain, Renee had telekinetically pulled the burning wings off and disappeared. I think she's got a new power because she vanished into thin air. T I'm real sorry about all this. If I could have stopped it, you know I would have."

"Where's Warren now?" Theressa asked crossing her arms and doing a mind scan all the while. Before anyone could answer, Theressa flew out of the room.

Theressa, he's down in the med-lab. He's been knocked out since the accident. Beast is down there with him and has been giving him something for the pain. Maybe you can help. Jean said telepathically telling Theressa, half of what she all ready knew.

Two minutes later Theressa flew into the med-lab and found Beast being beat up by Warren, who was screaming **"Kill me!"**

"Black Fox," Beast said seeing Theressa fly in, "I believe I could use your help at getting your husband off of me before anyone gets hurt."

Theressa complied by telekinetically pulling Warren off of Hank and placing him on the med-lab bed and as she walked up to him, still holding onto him, unwilling to let him go, she asked, "What the hell is going on here Warren?"

**"Kill me Theressa."** Warren replied, his face as calm as a still river. His eyes were dead set on Theressa's loving face and Theressa knew he could see the shock in her eyes as well as her scar. Why on earth would he ask her to do such a thing a month after they had been married?

"What did you just ask me?" Theressa asked not wanting to believe her ears.

**"If you love me kill me!"**

"Hank why's he saying this?" Theressa asked as her scar turned a deep blue mixed with a little bit of white, since she was scared for Warren's life and afraid of what he might do.

"I don't know, my dear. He woke up about five minutes before you came in. I asked him how he felt and if I could get him anything and he asked me to kill him. When I told him I could never do such a thing to him or to you, Theressa, he jumped off the bed and began to fight me and then you flew in. Perhaps he doesn't think he can live with out his wings. You know with out flying threw the air and watching the sunsets. Maybe he doesn't want to be normal."

Theressa walked closer to her husband, placing on leg on either side of her waist as she cupped his face lovingly and spoke to him softly as if he were her child that had been afraid of a monster in his closet.

"Warren, listen to me baby, I love you with all my heart. Is what Hank said true? Do you think you need your wings to live?"

Angel didn't reply so Theressa continued, "Honey, I don't fall in love with your wings. I fell in love with the man that stayed by my side when I wasn't sure about anything at all. I fell in love with the man who loves my children as if they were his own and the man that left his home in another state to be with a woman who didn't know what she wanted or what she needed. Sure having wings has it's rewards but just because you've lost them doesn't make you any less of a man, or my husband, that you were before."

During Theressa's speech she had let her guard down and freed Warren from the telekinetic trap. Suddenly Warren grabbed Theressa's right arm and said, **"If you truly love me kill me. Put me out of my misery Theressa. I don't want to be normal and live a life of not flying ever again as freely as I once did. Don't even say that you could take me flying all the time because I would still have to rely on you for that and that's the one thing that I want to myself. So just kill me now!"**

Theressa yanked her arm away as tears fell down as water falls down a waterfall and backed away from her husband as she said,**"No! I promised to love you in sickness and in health and till death do us part and that's a promise I intend to keep!"**

Warren jumped off the table and charged at Theressa when she telepathically knocked him out and placed him back on the bed, covering him up with a white blanket that was near by. Theressa whipped her tears away and turned to Beast saying, "Let me know when he wakes up and I'll either send him to sleep again or go into his mind and try to calm him down."

Theressa headed for the door just as Hank was about to protest. The med-lab doors opened and Theressa said, "Hank I know the mind of my husband and I know the risks and I'm willing to do anything to get the Warren I love back home safely." Theressa walked out of the med-lab and the doors shut behind her.


	4. Talking with dad

Chapter Four

Theressa retreated to the comfort of her office where she did the grades for the students who had returned to the school. This included Cannonball, Wolfspane, Magma and Tritany who had gladly returned when Theressa sent them news that the school was being reopened. However Andi and Mian were not going to college at the school, they had both decided to take classes at the local community college in Texas but they wouldn't have to leave until July and it was only March, so Theressa still had time with her girls. Once her girls had to leave, Beast, Storm and Xavier would be going with them to the mansion that Theressa inherited from Chris when he passed away.

Theressa had stopped putting the students English grades in and sat back in her chair and thought about what Warren had asked her to do. How could he have asked that of her? Did he not love her enough to try and deal with the pain and not having the ability to fly? Theressa's thoughts were interrupted by Wolverine walking into the office and saying, "I thought I might find you here."

Wolverine walked around the side Theressa was on and sat on the desk, looking at her. Theressa only smiled as she avoided her father's loving gaze. She knew she could never truly hide from him because he knew every place to look for her and even if she descised herself telepathically he'd still be able to find her because of his scenes. Theressa loved Logan with all her heart but all she wanted right now was to be left alone and that's why she had come into her office in the first place. Xavier had appeared once and she had told him that she wanted to be alone, so he left and found someone else to talk to but she couldn't tell her father off like she did Xavier.

Theressa had decided to put in grades when she saw Scott walk by so that she'd have an excuse to be left alone but that would never fly with Wolverine so she was forced to confront someone about her feelings.

"So what have you been up to, Kid?" Logan asked looking at the computer seeing the English grades, which some of them weren't very good.

"Nothing much, just putting in the English grades before the big test next Friday."

"Isn't that Jean's job? After all she is the one teaching English right?" Logan asked knowing Theressa didn't teach any classes except marshal arts and power control 101.

"Yeah but I've told everyone to give me the grades and I'd put them in for them and print out report cards and send them off the parents."

"You're just finding something to keep your mind from worrying about Warren."

"The report cards will be in the mail before Cannonball can try to change his grades again." Theressa said ignoring Wolverine's statement because it was true and by ignoring it she only proved him right but she didn't care.

"Theressa, you're avoiding talking to me again. How's Warren, you did see him right?"

Theresa took a deep breath and finally replied, **"Of Course I went to see Warren. He's my husband, Logan! Why wouldn't I go see what was wrong? **As of right now he's suicidal."

"Featherhead, willing to take his own life, that doesn't make scenes. Are you sure you heard him right?"

**"Dad, he was yelling at me to kill him! How much clearer could you get then that? What, do you think I'd make this up? This is why I stayed out of relationships in the first place."**

"What is?"

"This... This whole thing with Angel wanting to die. I killed one husband and I'm never going to do it again!" Theressa cried as she placed her face now wet with tears and showing frustration, in her hands and cried loudly.

Logan jumped off of the desk walked to the door and shut and locked it so that no one else could come in and then he walked over to his daughter and knelt by her side. Pulling her hands away from her face, forcing Theressa to met his gaze he said,

"Listen, kid and listen good cause I'm only going to say this one more time. What happened to Chris ain't your fault and you've got to stop blaming yourself for it and move on! You've got two great kids here, a mansion with students who look up to you and the X-men who are proud of you. What more could you ask for? Yes, Chris is gone but I know you never wanted to kill him and that's what counts the most because you couldn't control yourself or your actions at the time. Now what's happening with Warren now is different than Chris. Warren's in pain, T and he ain't thinkin' strait and if you don't help him he probably won't ever again. He needs help kid and I'm thinkin' you're the only one for the job."

Theressa smiled threw her tear socked face although her scared betrayed her and showed Logan that she was still worried, upset and frustrated.

"Thanks Dad. So you guys got over powered by Renee and Pyro, who then attacked Warren and ripped off his wings?"

"Pretty much except Storm and I were occupied with Avalanche, who may also be under Renee's control, while Michael and Angel fought Renee because I was helping Storm I didn't see everything but I could hear Michael yelling at Renee and Angel. He said that he didn't want to hurt Renee because he still loved her but then Renee telekinetically threw a knife at him. Warren pushed him out of the way but not enough and Michael got hit in the arm. Pyro then came on to the scene, lit his lighter and aimed the fire at Angel's wings, which, of course, caught on fire. Renee, now unguarded and free to move about, tore Warren's wings off and then vanished along with Pyro and Avalanche."

"What do you mean, vanished?" Theressa asked not understanding. The last time she checked Renee didn't have the power of teleportation but she did have the power to control people. Maybe she was controlling another mutant near by.

"I mean vanished into thin air. One minute she and the others were there and the next they were gone!"

"You think she's got a new power?"

"Possibly. Could be her's and it just came out later than her telekinetic powers and hypnotic powers, or…."

"Or she could have killed another mutant for it. I know." Theressa said closing her eyes and held her father's hand.

"Kid, what are you doing?" Logan asked worried that Theressa might get hurt.

"I'm reading Angel's mind." Theressa said exhaling calming herself as she entered the mind of her suicidal husband.

"That ain't a good idea T. He's willing to take his own life!"

"Dad, you said that he needed help. If I'm going to help then I have to do this."

Five minutes past before Theressa let out a scream of fright and pain as she fell out of her chair and on to the blue carpeted floor. Logan quickly put Theressa in his arms and his hands around her face. Her scar was green with worry and grey with pain. As he held her, while she broke the connection, he wondered what she could have seen that had scared her enough to make her fall out of her chair. Finally Theressa's eyes moved and Wolverine breathed a sigh of relief as he helped to her feet, asking, "What'd you see?"

"Apocalypse!"

"What about 'bout him?"

"Avalanche and Pyro work for Apocalypse." Theressa said sitting back in her chair still recovering from the pain she had felt inside Warren's mind. She had tried to stay as long as she could but the pain became too much for her to bear. Now she knew what Warren felt and was determined more than ever to help him get threw it.

"How'd Warren know that?" Wolverine asked puzzled.

"I don't know, dad. I felt the pain he went threw with his wings being torn off before I could find that out." Theressa unlocked the door and opened it with her mind because she didn't like being in rooms with the doors locked. She'd been in one too many cells to even sleep with the door shut and locked.

A moment later as Logan and Theressa were pondering her new found information, Beast came in out of breath and asked, "He's…not…here?"

Logan now stood to his feet and walked over to Beast, whose hands rested on the door frame as he caught his breath finally. While Logan asked,

"Who Hank? Whose not here?"

Theressa stood to her feet hands on her desk as she did a telepathic mind scan of the mansion and found what she had feared, "Warren. He's gone."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"He couldn't have gone far since he doesn't have his wings anymore." Logan said stating the obvious, to whom Theressa replied by giving him a look that told him to shut up. She knew that he meant no harm by what he said but Fox was frustrated and didn't want to deal with her father stating the obvious.

"What happened hank?" Theressa asked as she rubbed her forehead as it that would stop the headache from growing, which it wouldn't but all the same it was habit.

"I was sitting down in the med-lab reading a book, while I sat with Angel, when suddenly his eyes popped open. I waved my hand in front of his face and yet he did not move. Five minutes passed and when I was about to inform you of what happened, he let out a cry of pain, as if his wings were being torn off all over again. I went to his side to see if he was all right when he grabbed me by the cuff of my neck, punched me in the face and ran out of the room. He's very fast, Theressa. His body must be making up for the extra energy his body creates by sending it to his legs so he can run faster."

"Damn!" Theressa said now rubbing the back of her neck as she realized what she had done.

"What Kid?" Wolverine asked knowing she had done something.

"When I was in his mind not more than seven minutes ago, I must have accidentally roused his memories and telling him that Apocalypse is the one who did this to him. He's gone on a blood mission and he ain't gonna stop until Apocalypse is dead or worse." Theressa ran out of the room and headed to the elevator, where Wolverine and Beast caught up with her as she stepped inside.

"So what now?" Wolverine asked.

"Yes, Theressa it seems we're at a dead end. We know Warren's gone and why he left but how did he leave?"

"That is what I am about to confirm." Theressa said as she walked onto the first floor and headed to the regular garage with a confused Beast and a curious Wolverine in tow.

On the way there, the three ran into Cannonball and Mian, who were on their way to Storm's gardening class, which was an elective but a fun one. Theressa and the guys ran down two hallways and finally came upon the garage door. She turned the light on, walked down the steps and sat on a motorcycle that had red flames, which meant it was Scott's bike.

"Look around boys, see anything missing?" Theressa asked as Wolverine and Hank walked into the room looking around, taking in all the surroundings. They didn't see what was missing but they did notice that the garage door was still open.

After a moment Theressa answered her own question, "My bike is missing and in Warren's hurry to leave he left he garage door open leaving us away to find him."

"How do we find him?" Beast asked not quite following Theressa's trail of clues.

"We use the jet." A voice said from behind Wolverine and Beast, who turned around and saw Scott descending the small stairs and walk over to Beast's side.

"There's a tracking devise in my bike that we can trace with the Blackbird Gold I believe it was." Theresa looked at Scott who nodded that she was correct, "All right suit up and met me in the hanger in five minutes." Theressa flew out of the room leaving the three men alone which is when Wolverine asked, "Who does she think she is Sherlock Homes?"

Beast smiled and nodded his head leaving the garage. Theressa had indeed solved the mystery of how Warren had left rather quickly.

"She is good, Wolverine." Scott said following Beast.

Wolverine smiled to himself as he followed Scott and said, "She is the best."

Black Fox had come out of the elevator, dressed in her black x-men uniform with her hand knife in its holster on her left leg, when she heard her younger sister calling her name.

"Theressa!" Chelsea cried as she, and Michael came up to Fox, "Sis, would you please tell Michael that he can't go with you because it's too dangerous?" Chelsea begged telling Theressa the problem.

"Mom that's not fair! I want to come and help look for Warren!" Michael said . He liked Warren and he knew his mom loved the birdman but he didn't understand why he couldn't help find him.

"Well actually Michael, I have a job for you and Chelsea." Theressa said and was about to continue but the door bell rang. Fox flew down the hall to the front door and opened it and saw Michelle and her parents standing there.

"Hi Michelle," Theressa greeted the mutant with a smile, "It's nice to see you again. This is my sister Chelsea and my son Michael."  
"Hi Michelle." Chelsea and Michael said together warmly.

"Michelle, they'll show you to your room while I talk with your parents. Okay?" Michelle smiled shyly and taking her duffel bag from her father, she followed Michael and Chelsea to her new room.

"It's nice to see you again Mrs. Worthington." Michelle's father said shaking Theressa hand.

"It's nice to see youagain as well, please come in. Come in." Theressa moved out of the door way and allowed the couple into the mansion.

"Wow. This place is beautiful." Michelle's mother said looking around the foyer.

"Believe me this place is nothing compared to the below levels. I wish I had time to show you around but I have to get going."

"Is something wrong?" Mrs. Feathery asked seeing how Theressa was in tangling her fingers and had a worried look on her face despite the way she was trying to hid it.

"Oh no everything's fine here. It's just my husband, Warren, got into a little accident and has run away for some reason." Theressa said threw a forced smile telling the Featherys exactly what they needed to know, "I, my father, Logan, Scott summers, whom you met earlier and another man named Hank McCoy are going to go find him. Trust me the there are still adults here watching the mansion at all times."

Just then Jean and Storm passed by and Theressa summoned them to her, "Jean, Storm. Would you come here for a moment?"

The women walked over to Theressa, who introduced everyone, "Mr. and Mrs. Feathery, this is Jean Summers and Ororo Monroe, whose also called Storm. Jean will be your guide and answer any questions you may have. I'm sorry I can't stay but I must leave now."  
"Yes, go, go," Jean ushered Theressa off and then added, "The guys are all ready in the jet."

_**Thanks Jean I owe you big time now.**_ Theressa said telepathically as she got into the elevator once more and went to the jet hanger.

Once in the jet, Black Fox took the helm and Cyclops took co-pilots seat. Presently, Scott had let Fox take over flying one of the jets and he would fly the other one when necessary. He let Fox have the helm now because she seemed to be in charge of this rescue/search mission and seemed to know what she was doing more than he. Beast was behind Theressa manning the tracer and Wolverine was behind Cyclops. Fox started to jet up which is when Beast asked, "Shouldn't we wait for Storm and Jean?"

"Their staying here, Hank." Theressa replied, "Michelle came earlier than I thought, so I asked Jean and Storm to be the tour guides. They understood why I couldn't stay."

"Kid, do you really think we can bring Warren home?" Wolverine asked placing a hand on his daughter's shoulder, " 'Mean he's just as stubborn as you."

"I'll getting him back, Wolverine, "Theressa replied threw her teeth as she flew the jet out of the hanger, "If it's the last thing I do!"

* * *

**A/N:Hope you liked it. Please review. This was an easy chapter to write and so were the next two. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is chapter six of definning line. This chapter wasn't hard and yet it wasn't easy. The most frustrating thing about writing is when you know what you want to say and what you want the characters to do but you don't know how to either say it or get the story going in the direction you want. That's what happened in this chapter and I believe the next two chapters. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for reading thus far. **

* * *

Chapter Six 

Ten minutes after the Blackbird Gold had left the mansion; it was over the Atlantic Ocean, searching for Warren when Theressa asked "Beast have you found him yet?"

"I'm afraid not Theressa. He may have gotten such a good head start that we won't be able to track him." Beast replied sadly searching the screen but to no avail.

"T, you have to know that we may not find Ol' Birdbrain." Logan said knowing his daughter didn't want to hear those words.

"**We'll find him!"** Black Fox yelled at Logan clutching the helm even tighter, making her knuckles white. When Theressa realized what she was doing she relaxed her hands and said, "Dad I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled like that."

"No worries kid."

"Scott, take the helm." Theressa said getting up from her seat and walking the back of the jet trying to clear her mind of all frustrations but it wasn't working. Beast then left his seat and approached her slowly and carefully. He figured she wanted to be alone but that wasn't going to happen.

"Black Fox, I'm sorry you have to go through this and if you want I can take co-pilots seat and you can watch the monitor."

"Thank you Hank but I'd rather stay back here for the moment." When Beast only nodded his head and didn't return to his seat, Fox asked gently, "Is there something else on your mind Hank?"

"Well just in the midst of everything I forgot to give you, Logan and Scott the new com-links." Beast said pulling three rings out of his pocket and handing one to Theressa and then turned around and gave Wolverine and Scott theirs.

"How does it work?" Fox asked as Beast turned back to her.

"There's a small blue button in the very center."

"The one that looks like a diamond?" Wolverine asked looking at his own ring.

"Yep. Push it, speak into it and the people on the other end will hear what you say. Then when they reply to you, their ring or com-link sends out a signal and your ring will then shut down speaking systems and turn into a speaker."

"So basically it's our old ear piece com-links put into one?" Theressa asked simplifying it for Wolverine and Scott.

"Yes basically." Beast replied.

"Hank," Logan said looking at the tracing screen.

"Yes, Logan." Beast asked turning around seeing what Logan was doing.

"We're picking up something." Wolverine said as Beast reclaimed his seat and left Theressa standing alone in the back of the jet.

"What is it? Is it Warren?" Theressa asked beginning to pace again. It was all she could do to keep from throwing Beast and Wolverine out of the way so she could take control of the tracing.

"One moment. I have to type in your license plate number for a match. What is you license plate number?"

"1-9-6-3-F-O-X" Theressa and Cyclops said together. Scott had repaired Theressa's bike so many times he knew it as well as Fox did and that included the license plate. Beast typed in the license plate and sure enough it was a match.

"It's Warren."

"Where's he headed?" Theressa asked heading back to helm and taking over for Scott.

"It looks like Antarctica but I don't know why anyone would want to go there." Beast replied and then everyone heard Fox cry out,

"Damn, Damn, Damn!" as she followed the tracer.

"What's wrong?" Beast asked confused.

"I never wanted to go there again!" Theressa said confusing Beast even more .

"Antarctica is where Fury made T kill Chris, her 1st husband." Wolverine whispered to his friend, not wanting to upset Theressa anymore than she all ready was.

"It makes sense that Apocalypse would be here" Theressa said beginning to talk to herself as she flew the plan searching the skys for her husband."He found out about that happened with Chris and is using it to get to me. He wants me dead since I was the one thing that got away from him. The one person who told him, no."

* * *

**A/N:Sorry to leave it hanging like this but if i didn't then this chapter whould have been really really long. Anyway, let me know what you think. **


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Chapter Seven 

A few moments lafter the x-men had located Angel witht he tracer in Theressa's bike, Warren was with in view of the blackbird but then he did a u-turn and vanished from the jet's line of sight. This reminded Theressa of something about her bike so she asked Scott, "I still have those weapons on my bike don't I?"

Scott thought about the question for a moment and then said, "As far as I know why?"

"O-boy, Cyclops take the helm." Fox got out of her seat went to the back of the jet where there was a platform that could take someone on top of the jet if necessary.

Wolverine followed Theressa and when she was strapping herself in he asked her, "What the hell are you doing?"

"You remember the lasers on my bike; they forced the jet to crash last time we were here. If I can put a teke shield around the jet……"

"You've never done that before! You don't know what would happen if you tried."

"Dad, I have to do this and you know it!"

"Butwhy do you need to be on top of the jet?" Logan asked his daughter not understanding why she thought she had to do this. He was worried that she'd strain herself too far and end up falling off the jet or something like that.

"So I can see where Warren is firing from incase I have to stop the lasers themselves. Okay Beast take 'er up!" Theressa said not in the mood for arguing with her father. She knew he was worried about her but there wasn't anything she could do about that. Dhe wanted her husband back and if this was the only way to do it than she would

"Fine but at the first sign of trouble, I'm pulling out!" Wolverine said as he backed away. Beast hit a red button and Theressa rose to the roof of the jet which then opened so that she could get threw and closed once the platform was settled in.

T, can you here me? Came Wolverine's voice threw the new ring com-link.

"Yes Dad I can here you." Theressa said with a smile and adding, "Do me a favor."

_Name it kid._

"Stop worrying about me. I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself. I know what I'm doing." Theressa said and then began searching the skies for Warren. It didn't take her long to find him but when he saw her he charged up the lasers on the bike. Theressa the said to the men in the jet, "I'm putting up the shield now."

_I hope so, kiddo._ Logan said with a heavy sigh. The raido fell silent for a moment until Scott broke the silence.

_Be careful._

"Don't worry Scott. I'll be fine, hopefully." Theressa said now concentrating on placing a shield around the jet while watching Warren's every move. In the time that it took for her to make a complete shield Warren had all ready charged the lasers and fired one round of lasers, which hit the shield. Theressa managed to hold the shield against a few more blasts when Wolverine came back on the com-link and asked,

_How you doing, kid?_

_I don't know how much longer I can hold this up. I may have to divert to telekinetically moving the lasers themselves rather than holding the shield up. Cyke, try and lose him. That'd make it easier on me._

"Cyke, you heard her." Wolverine said standing beside Beast.

"Okay, Fox, I'll try my best." Scott ignored Wolverine's comment because he was all ready working on it and had asked Beast to be his eyes.

"Bank left." Beast said telling Cyclops to go to the left to avoid another blow from Warren, which work for the moment. Suddenly the men heard a scream of pain from Theressa which sent a chill through all their backs, most of all, Wolverine's. He didn't know what was going on and hated not knowing.

"Kid are you all right?" Wolverine asked but when she didn't answer, he hit the blue button and lowered Theressa back into the jet.

When Wolverine looked into Theressa's face, she was staring off into the distance and he didn't know why. He guessed that the shield was still up but what had caused her to scream. He had hoped that he'd been worrying for nothing but with Theressa staring like she was, he didn't think that was true anymore.

"Theressa can you hear me?" Wolverine asked unstrapping his daughter. As he undid her waist, Theressa grabbed her father's arm and said, "Jasmine's trying to get inside my mind. She's grown powerful and with my mind on the jet I can't fight her as I should, with full power."

"Take the shield down then." Cyclops said, "We'll take care of Warren from here."

Theressa nodded her head as she sat in Wolverine's seat, who then sat in the co-pilots seat. Theressa lowered the shield and entered the astral plane.

**_Show yourself Jasmine!_** Fox said walking down a set of stairs that were there to greet all who entered the astral plane.

**_Why are you here?_** Came Jasmine's voice in a teasing manner.

At the moment Theressa was hiding how powerful she, herself, had grown in her telepathic abilities from her daughter since she wasn't ready to fight her.

**_You sure as hell know why I'm here Jasmine! _**Theressa 'screamed'. It angered her that Jasmine played these games with her but that was how evil did its job. **_What does Apocalypse want with Angel? _**

* * *

"Cyke we're loosing engine power!" Logan exclaimed. The jet had been hit three times since Theressa let the shield down and Cyclops didn't know how much more the jet could take before she crashed, or worse, blew up before they could get out. 

"Cyclops what if you tried landing?" Beast suggested trying to help his friend and calm Wolverine down a bit, which didn't work.

"We can try but we'll probably be over run on the ground."

"Cyke, we're being over run in the air! Land the damn bird! Besides you should know that the best way to get inside is to get captured."

**_

* * *

You don't know do you? Jasmine asked finally appearing to her mother. She wore a red tub top with black pants and her long blond hair had been cut to her ears. The way Jasmine 'walked' to Black Fox reminded her of how a snake crawls on its belly, moving from side to side. _**

**_Like your new look Jasmine. _**Theressa said still masking her power.

_**Don't call me that or Ultimate Fire either! I've chosen a new name. Viper!**_

_**Well Viper, what don't I know? **_

**_That your beloved Angel, congrats by the way, used to work for Apocalypse._** An uncanny smile came upon Viper's face as a look of shock and disbelief appeared on Black Fox's.

_**You lie! Why the hell would he work for Apocalypse?**_

**_Because my husband can grow wings with a chemical he created long ago. This isn't the first time dear Angel has had his wings torn off. _**Viper said walking around her mother as she spoke, **_Oh no. It happened once before when Angel was younger. He had gotten into a fight with some other mutants, whose names escape me at the moment, and they had torn off his wings and left him for dead. My huby, being the good man that he is, took Angel in and regrew his wings in exchange for Angel working for him forever. _**

* * *

Scott had managed to land the jet safely but when Beast opened the door and walked outside, with Scott and Wolverine, who held Theressa in his arms, behind him, Warren, two men and a woman were waiting for them. Scott recognized the man and the woman as, Michael, Theressa son, Pyro and the woman was Renee. 

Logan stood behind Scott and Beast saying, "Cyke, we can take 'em."

"No Logan!" Scott said putting up his left hand.

"What the hell do you mean no?"

"You said it yourself. The best way to get inside is to be captured." Scott answered as he and Beast threw up their hands and the three of them were escorted to their prison.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think. **


	8. Chapter 8

**_a/n: This was a fun chapter to write. I had actually written something like this chapter before, for another story. I didn't like that story so I came up with this one and placed this chapter in with a few changes. _**

* * *

Chapter eight

**_Angel signed a pack with the devil, himself! _**Theressa exclaimed making Viper furious that her mother had called her husband the devil, which wasn't far from the truth in Theressa eyes.

**_Fine, call him what you want._** Viper said trying to ignore the fact that her mother had just called her husband the devil. **_Anyway, Angel left saying that he'd never come back and that there was no way to get him back. Boy did Apocalypse know Angel or what. _**Viper said with a smile and a slight laugh.

_**Apocalypse sent Renee, Pyro and Avalanche to tear off Warren's wings? **_

_**You bet. It was the only way to get dear ol' Angel back where he belongs. With his own kind. **_

_**He doesn't belong here! Why does Apocalypse want him now? **_

**_To take over the world of course. He's getting his horseman together and going to rule the world. Angel will be the horseman called Death. Renee the horseman Pestilence, Pyro Famine and Avalanche will be War. _**

_**What of you? I didn't here your name anywhere in that sentence. **_

_**I will be queen of the world and punish any who oppose my authority. **_

Just then Theressa revealed her full power to her daughter in a challenging manner. If this was any other time, Theressa would never have threatedned to use all of her power against her own daughter but the wasn't any other time. Feeling the Black Fox's power and knowing she couldn't match it, she vansished from the astral plane.

Suddenly Theressa was pulled out of the astral plane and back intho the real world, where she found herself sitting on the floor of a cell with Logan next to her Cyclops across from her and Beast next to Scott.All for of the mutantshad collars around their necks andTheressa had seen these collors before when she had been captured by Apocalypse before.The collars neutralizedtheir powers and shecould only guess that whenshe was in the astral plane and the collar was placed around her neck, itneutralized her telepathy, thus pulling her out of the astral plane by force.

"T, you okay?" Logan asked when he saw that Theressa was back from the astral plane. When Pyro had placed the collar on Theressa she suddenly looked uncomfortable and gave a tiny cry. It was so quite that Logan wouldn't have heard it if he didn't have good hearing like he did.

"Yeah." Theressa said looking at the cell more closely and when she saw no bars, she looked beyond the cell and saw Apocalypse experimenting on her husband.At this sight Theressa jumped up, ran for Apocalypse only to be held back by Scott and Wolverine.

**"You son of a---"** Black Fox screamed at the top of her lungs as she tried to get out of Wolverine and Cyclops's grasp.

"Fox!" Wolverine yelled at his daughter, "we ain't getting' out that way. You should know that that is too easy. It's a force field that can stun you. Calm down now or I'll have to knock you out." Logan really didn't want to knock his daughter out but if it would keep her from trying to get out of this cell then he would and Theressa, along with Scott and Beast, knew it.

"Fine!" Fox said pulling her arms free of Logan and Cyclops's hands and running her fingers threw her brown, blue highlighted hair.

"What'd you find out from Jasmine?" Beast asked from where he saton the floor as Theressa sat next to the blue mutant. Logan and Scott stood in front of her so that Apocalypse couldn't see her or, hopefully, hear her if she spoke softly.

"That Apocalypse purposely sent Renee, Pyro and Avalanche to rip Warren's wings off."

"Why would he do that?" Scott asked in a whisper.

Before Theressa could answer, Warren cried out in pain, which broke Theressa's heart. She wanted to go to him and kill Apocalypse for what he was doing and make everything better but she couldn't and that was almost too much to bear. Tears welled up in Theressa's eyes but she refused to let them fall. Instead she choked them back and answered Scott's question.

"Because Angel used to work for Apocalypse when he was younger. A gang of mutants were picking on Angel, ripped his wings off and left him for dead. Apocalypse regrew his wings in exchange for Warren to work for him."

"This must have been after he left the x-men because I think if Xavier had known about this he would have said something." Scott replied to Theressa's statement and then allowed her to continue.

"He dubbed Warren, Death after the horseman in Revelation. Finally Warren left saying that he'd never come back but now Apocalypse is planning on getting new horseman together over the world and the only way to get Warren back was to take away his wings. And when I searched Angel's mind earlier I roused memories of Apocalypse and Warren left."

"T, you said Apocalypse is planning on taking over the world?" Logan asked with fear in his voice.

"Yeah why?"

Wolverine looked at Scott who then looked at Beast, who all had the same look of worry on their faces.

"Why? What are all of you so worried about?" Theressa asked feeling that she was missing something.

"Age of Apocalypse." Beast said so softly that Theressa could hardly hear him.

"The what?"

"When Jean had the power of the Phoenix, " Scott began, "She had a vision that one day Apocalypse and his four horseman would take over the world and we'd all live in hell."

"Okay so what does this have to do with Angel?"

Wolverine's gaze looked at the ground and then back at Theressa and said, "One of the horseman had metal wings."

Theressa stood up and ran her fingers threw her hair one more time, a sign that she was frustrated and thinking. This was a common movement for Theressa to do and the men knew what it meant. Theressa breathed a heavy sigh and then said, "There is no way in hell that we are going to let Apocalypse rule the world! We've got to stop him!"

"I think not my dear, dear Black Fox." Apocalypse said turning from the table and walking to the cell that held the X-men.

Just then Viper, Renee, Avalanche and Pyro walked in to the room. Viper took her place by her husbands side as everyone else stood at attention much like soldiers did for their general. At this point Theressa couldn't see Angel and it was killing her because she wanted to know what her enemy had done to her husband.

Apocalypse must have seen the worried look on Theressa face because he smiled and said, "Fret not little Fox. Your dear Angel is fine. I merely gave him something you could not." Apocalypse said stepping out of the way of the X-men's view of angel and adding, "Wings."

Theressa was shocked to see that Warren now had blue skin and metal wings! She immediately became furious and screamed, **"What the hell have you done to him!"** as once more Wolverine and Cyclops had to hold her back for fear that she may hurt herself.

"I've improved him my dear. He's a better fighter than he was before. His metal wings fire metal shards at the enemy."

**"Warren, please listen to me!"** Theressa cried collapsing in Wolverine's arms and finally allowing the tears pour out at will, "It's me Theressa, your wife! For the love of all that is good please listen to me!"

Warren did not reply to Theressa's plea. All he did was move from where he stood to stand by Avalanche at the end of the line that they had made in front of the cell. His expression had not changed at all which gave everyone the idea that he was under some kind of mind control. In Theressa's way of thinking, Warren would never do this willing after he had all ready said he wouldn't come back.

"He can't hear you Fox. At least not the Angel you knew. No, that one is gone and buried. This is my horseman Death and these are the horseman in which I shall ride with to take over the world. Viper here will be by my side every step of the way. If you had only said yes when I gave you the choice……"

"**I would never say yes to the likes of you!"** Black Fox screamed raising her head only long enough so that Apocalypse could see the fury in her eyes, not caring if that's what he wanted to see out of her. All she cared about at the moment was getting her Warren back and getting rid of the devil, which had done this to her love.

"Apocalypse, he's a damn robot!" Wolverine yelled where Theressa could not. She had lowered her head once more and was laying it against her father's chest. "Just like Pyro. You may have Renee controlling him but it's all just the same thing."

"I came here willingly Wolverine!" Pyro said out of line but he didn't care and apparently neither did his boss. John walked closer the cell and as he did Fox rose to her feet and looked Pyro in the eyes.What she saw was years of hurt that had turned into hate and knowing that she had hurt John that deeply was the sharpest blow in the world.

"Why are you working for him?" Theressa asked pointing to Apocalypse.

"Because I wanted to get back at you for everything you did to me! I heard of his plan, located him and joined him so that I could see you in the pain that you put me threw."

"You're still upset about that! We were kids, young and naive. Besides that was years ago!"

**"You'd still be angry about it if you were the one who was deeply in love."** Pyro screamed at Fox not carrying any more.

**"You couldn't have loved me! We had just started dating. Besides this is stupid to fight over this now because Chris is dead!"** Theressa yelled back at her long lost friend, whose head dropped in shame.

John's head rose one more time and said , "How'd he die?"

"Stabbed in the chest two years back. I'm sorry I hurt you John. I never meant any harm and if you'd stayed in the garage that day, you would have known that."

John's gaze finally met Theressa and Theressa saw that John knew that Theressa was telling the truth. He nodded his head and walked out the door. Fox then turned To Apocalypse and said, "I'll make you a deal."

"All right I'm listening." Apocalypse said meeting Fox's gaze.

"Let me fight Death, as you call him. If I win then he comes with us and you don't take over the world."

"Theressa are you insane?" Beast asked now standing to his feet beside Logan and Scott who were behind Theressa.

"What if you lose?" Apocalypse asked considering the deal.

Theressa looked back to the guys, her eyes going from Beast to Scott to Wolverine and then finally back to her enemy.

"If I lose you can keep me and take over the world with out any objection from the X-men."

"Theressa don't do it! It's not worth gambling your life for!" Scott pleaded with his friend.

"It's the only way Scott and you know it as well as me."

Apocalypse seemed to be considering the deal even more when Viper spoke. "Apocalypse, she's planning on tricking you! I know her better than any one and if I don't trust her than how can you?"

"Viper you don't know her as well as you think. I will allow this duel and I'll even give you your powers back, just to make the game fun."

Fox nodded her head as Apocalypse told Renee to lower the shield, which she did by hitting a red button on a panel on the wall by the door. Fox walked threw the now open cell, which was once more guarded by the force field once Theressa was out, and allowed Apocalypse to take off her collar that didn't allow her to use her powers.

Beast moved beside Wolverine when Scott asked, "You're going to let her do this?"

"She has her powers Cyke." Wolverine replied not taking his gaze off of his daughter who now stood in front of Warren. "She knows hand to hand combat, all the levels that I taught her and the ones you taught her when I wasn't around."

"Logan do you think Apocalypse is going to honor the deal?" Beast whispered.

"I don't know but let's hope so. For Theressa's sake."

* * *

**A/N: No author's note this time around. Just let me know what you think, please adn how i could make it better. No flames**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: hope you like it!**

Chapter Nine

Black Fox was now face to face with the man she loved and she couldn't believe what Apocalypse had done to Warren. His once skin that was as white as snow was now a dark shade of blue and he no longer wore his white and red uniform that she had grown to love. Now he wore a red and blue uniform that blended in with his skin. His wings were metal and longer than his old ones. Fox could only hope that she would be able to get into his mind and convince him to come home. Fox put up her fists and entered her husband's mind.

**_Warren!_**

**_Get out!_**

**_Not until you tell me that you'll come home! I've lost a daughter and a son to this beast and I'm not going to let him take you too!_**

**_Never!_**

Fox then left Death's mind and began to battle him physically. She telekinetically threw him across the room so that he hit the wall behind him. When he picked himself up off the floor, he charged at Theressa, who shot lasers at him. Two hit him in the stomach but the rest bounced off of his wings and went in other directions.

**_Warren, please. I love you and want to help you!_**

**_Leave me alone! I only serve Lord Apocalypse!_**

Warren punched Black Fox in the gut and the face, which force Theressa to the ground and gave her a bloody lip but as quickly as the cut had come it disappeared as she picked herself up. She then ran at Death kicked him with both boots in the chest and punched him in the gut. Fox herself lost her balance and fell next to her husband. As the two mutants were getting up Apocalypse smiled and then said,

"Death kill Fox!"

**"NO!"** Wolverine screamed, **"You had a deal!"**

"Maybe Wolverine but I tire of this. This is nothing more than a slap game. If Black fox lives then I will keep the deal but that is only if she lives"

Fox looked from Angel's tranquil face to Wolverine and then felt for her hand knife, which was still in its holster. Fox grabbed it and planned on defending herself with it if she had to but she wasn't going to kill her husband. If anything else, she'd die first.

At that moment, Death's metal wings, turned horizontal as if they were to become a table and the ends returned to their original up right state. Theressa, charged at Warren, knife in hand, and cut him in the right arm and across his left cheek bone. Death stumbled back, whipped some blood off of his face and glared at Theressa. Fox took one step forward when suddenly; Death fired tons of tiny metal shards from the ends of his wings. Fox didn't have time to put up a shield, so she was hit in the stomach, arms legs and face.

Fox fell to the ground and didn't move which caused Wolverine, Cyclops and Beast to worry. Suddenly, everyone saw Theressa's skin heal its self and the cuts disappear. Apocalypse was amazed for he didn't think the Black Fox ever had a healing factor when he fought her before. He figured it was a new mutation of some sort. After all everyone knew that the Black Fox was the Wolverine's daughter.

Warren walked over to where his wife lay, knelt down and as he touched her now healed shoulder, she punched him in the face and kicked him in the gut. Unprepared, Death stumbled back while Theressa picked her body off of the floor.

**_Remember Angel!_** Fox cried telepathically as she walked toward her husband. Death charged fists first when Fox kicked him in the face, kneed him in the gut and stabbed him on his right arm and then holding the knife in the air telekinetically.

Fox looked at Wolverine and wanted to tell him what she was about to do but she figured the collar that he wore would prevent her from doing so. She then looked at Angel and continued to fight him as she tried to bring him back mentally.

**"T, no!"** Wolverine cried suddenly realizing what his daughter was doing. He could always tell what Theressa wanted to tell him by looking into her eyes, after all the eyes were the windows to the soul, or so he had heard.

"Logan what's wrong?" Beast asked placing a hand on Wolverine's shoulder.

"We've got to stop her." Wolverine cried running his hand threw his hair much like Theressa had done moments before.

"Now you say that?" Cyclops asked throwing up his hands in disbelief.

"Cyke, she's trying to telepathically show Warren the memories of who he is while fitting him physically."

"What's your point Logan?" Scott asked not getting the picture.

"The strain could kill her!"

"Won't her healing factor protect her from that?" Scott asked recalling what Logan had given to his daughter years ago in order to save her life.

"No, her healing factor won't save her mentally. All it will do for her is heal body wounds."

"Logan you said the strain could kill her." Beast asked, "I thought a telepath could be in the real world and on the astral plan at the same time?"

"Yes but Fox is not in the astral plane, Hank. She's in Warren's mind." Scott said answering before Wolveirne could.

Then Logan said, "We've practiced her being in the astral plane and fighting me at the same time but never in someone else mind. What if they get into a mental fight? If she's killed in his mind then she'll be killed out here too but no telling what would happen to Warren."

As if a light bulb went off Wolverine's mind he said to Theressa, "Measure 5-6-5!" and prayed that she wasn't straining herself too hard that she couldn't hear him. The next thing everyone knew, Fox fired her lasers at Angel's wings, which bounced off and hit the red button that controlled the force field.

As soon as the force field went down Wolverine attacked Viper, who held the keys to the collars, and unlocked his collar as well as Cyclops's and Beast's. Then as Avalanche, Renée and Viper attacked the three X-men, Wolverine went to Theressa, punched Angel in the face and then kicked him between the legs, which caused Angel to go down. Wolverine then set Theressa up against the far wall and then went to help the others.

**_Remember! Remember! Remember!_** Fox screamed inside Warren's head as images of their wedding, first date and the first time they met flashed threw his mind.

"Theressa?" Warren said slowly getting up off of the floor and snapping out of Apocalypse's control and walking over to Theressa and holding her in his arms. He looked at her beat up body and couldn't believe what he had done. He knew she had a healing factor but it wasn't as strong as Wolverine's and Warren had done so much damage that it couldn't keep up in healing her.

"Oh dear lord what have I done?"

"It's not your fault. You couldn't help yourself, baby." Theressa said tired from fighting physically and mentally.

"Apocalypse will pay for what he has done! For everything he has ever done to you and to me!" Warren said as he got up but Theressa grabbed his arm.

"No. I will handle him. You need to help the others. I don't know how powerful Renee and Michael have grown is we fought them last."

"You take Apocalypse? I almost killed you, Theressa. You're healing factor isn't helping you any more. You could be killed! There's no way you can take Apocalypse now!" Warren said trying to convince his love not to fight her enemy, which he knew was useless.

"Maybe not physically but mentally I can."

"Theressa no! His mind is worse that that of Wolverine's. You don't know what you'll find in there. Besides he's the most powerful non-telepath in the world. Let me fight him and you sit this one out."

"Warren listen to me. I've fought Apocalypse before and he's unbeatable. We've tried to kill him but he keeps coming back and believe me we've tried every trick in the book and still he lives. The only way to get to Apocalypse is threw his mind. I have never been so sure of myself than I am right now. I can do this and you have to let me. Besides, I'm the most powerful telepath in the world. Help the others. I'm going in."

Warren reluctantly nodded and left Theressa to aid the other X-men and as he did Theressa closed her eyes and entered Apocalypse's mind. She appeared to him as she had many years ago when she was seventeen, for in the world of the mind you could shape your form how ever you wished. There were no steps to greet Black Fox, like in the astral plane. Instead there was only darkness and she provided the only light.

**_You're very brave for coming in here as injured as you are! _**Apocalypse's voice ran threw the darkness.

**_My body is hurt Apocalypse not my mind! In time my body will heal but for now my mind will do what my body can not. _**Black fox shouted back showing no fear in her voice. Suddenly the darkness began to move and form a body. When it was done, Apocalypse stood before her impressed.

_**You know little Fox; I've often wondered when the day would come where you and I would have a final battle.**_

**_As have I_**. Theressa replied to Apocalypse as he circled around her and she moved so that she would not have him at her back.

_**You do know one of us will die.**_

**_I am very well aware of that Apocalypse. You will pay for what you have done to my Angel! This was the defining line, the final straw! I will not tolerate you any more!_**

**_Very well, little one. May the best mutant win _**Apocalypse said opening the challenge.

Theressa smiled and replied, **_I sure as hell plan to!

* * *

_**

"Where's Fox?" Wolverine asked when Angel began to fight Viper, who had picked up Theresa's hand knife that had fallen on the ground at one point during her fight. Viper swung the knife at Angel's head and nicked his right ear.

"In Apocalypse's mind!" Angel replied as he kicked the knife out of Viper's hand and caught it and then kicked her in the stomach.

"What the hell did you just say?" Wolverine asked as he blocked a punch to the head from Avalanche and then as gently as he could, threw the boy into the wall by the door, "You let her go?"

"How the hell was I supposed to stop her? I can't take her powers away and I'm not a telepath and we both know talking to her wasn't going to work. Who are these guys anyway?" Angel asked as he blocked a blow from Viper and then was kicked in the stomach and knocked to the ground.

Viper smiled an evil smile and opened her mouth and just as her fiery breath was going to burn Warren, an optic blast hit her in the gut and threw her out of the room. Scott walked over to Angel and helped him off the ground, "Thanks."

"No problem." Scott said just in time to be hit in the face by Renee. Beast then came up behind Renee, jumped on her back and covered her eyes so that she couldn't see anything. Renee got frustrated and telekinetically pulled Beast off of her back and threw him as hard as she could across the room, into a wall knocking him out.

"Logan, who are we fighting?" Warren asked again preparing to fire metal shards at Viper when Wolverine said, "Jasmine, who you're fighting, is Theressa's oldest." Angel disarmed his wings and looked at Wolverine as Viper came running back into to room for another blow to Warren's head. He grabbed her arms and held her like that while he asked,

"Theressa has more kids than Andrea and Miandra and Michael?"

"She didn't tell you?" Scott asked as he kicked Renee in the leg and tripped her.

"No." Warren said trying to keep Viper from breaking free.

Wolverine was hit in the jaw telekinetically by Renee and then he looked at Angel and said, "Oh boy."

Theressa, armed with her sword and shield, charged at Apocalypse and cut his leg and blocked a blow to her head with the shield.

**_You told me when I was a teenager that I would have a curse on me and my house for trying to defeat you. My children were tested and two taken from me, my husband killed but in the midst of all that I had blessings. I had two children with me, I found my father and have a man that I love, and all of which I will protect to the ends of the earth from any enemy. _**

Apocalypse hit Theressa on the right leg and her left arm. She returned the blow by stabbing him in the left arm and then said, **_The real curse was my fear. I feared loosing my children, loosing a battle or harming someone and most of all I feared you. I hated you for what you did to Jasmine and I still do but I no longer fear you! _**

Theressa stabbed Apocalypse in the gut and in both knees, he fell to his knees and as he did Theressa's sword rose up and as it did she said, **_Not anymore! I will not allow you to control my life or anyone else!_**

Black Fox took her sword and drove it into the heart of her enemy and as he fell over, dead in mind and body, she left his mind and returned to her own.

* * *

A/N:Review please 


	10. Chapter 10

**a/n:**** This is a reposting of chapter ten. I have since changed the ending of this chapter and forgot to change it on here. Hope you enjoy the ending. **

* * *

When Black Fox opened her eyes she saw her family fighting each other and it broke her heart. Her enemy had taken her family and set them against each other as if they had their own civil war.

"Stop." Theressa said weakly but no one heard.

**_STOP FIGHTING NOW!_** Black Fox cried telepathically. This time everyone complied and Logan and Angel went to Theressa's side and helped her up.

"It's done." Fox said to Angel resting her head on his shoulder and then she saw Viper's gaze and lowered her head.

Viper looked at her husband and saw him lying on the ground. Tears ran down her face as she ran to him and found her worst fear was confirmed

"What did you do to him?" Jasmine asked cradling the body in her arms, getting blood on her hands and arms.

"I killed him." Theressa said her head slightly lowered and then looked at Jasmine as she said, "Jasmine listen, it was the only way to save the world from his wrath. When I was in his mind I saw those things and couldn't let them come true."

Jasmine laid her husband's body on the floor and walked over to her mother, who could see the fire and anger in her eyes and hear it in her thoughts.

"The world, Is that why you did this? To protect the world? All you ever care about is the world and the safety of mutants! You never once thought about your family!" Jasmine screamed at her mother who said nothing in objection. Jasmine was hurt and she needed to vent. Jasmine once more let tears stream down her face as she ran out of the room.

"Jasmine!" Wolverine cried but Theressa simply shook her head and said, "Loganlet her go. There's nothing we can because she's made her choice."

The X-men then left the room and headed for home.

* * *

Theressa sat in her office thinking, when Wolverine came in.

"Hey T, what are you up to?"

Theressa wiped tears from her eyes and cleared her throat as she looked from the beautiful sunset to the loving face of her father, who right now was worried about her. Theressa then glanced away from her father and tried to hide fromLogan. He sat on the window bench with her and forced her to look at him and then asked,

"Why are you crying? We won today, beat Apocalypse."

"NO!" Theressa said suddenly willing to look at him, holding up her finger telling him to stop. "I killed Apocalypse and I was the one who was in his mind when he died. A part of me is glad that he's gone and I don't have to worry about him any more but….."

Theressa's words trailed off andLoganlet her get her tears under control before she continued. When she finally did she said, "I killed part of Jasmine today! I was so tangled in my own revenge that I didn't see that she loved my enemy and by hurting him, I hurt her deeper than any physical wound. I didn't want her to go through what I went threw when I lost Chris and now because of me she will. You know maybe she is right. Maybe all I think about is the world and trying to make it a better place for mutants."

"Stop right there Theressa! You are a great mother to your girls and Michael. Jasmine's just upset because she was hurt and you shouldn't believe what she said to you today. As for everything else, there's nothing you can do about it. I know you didn't mean to hurt Jaz and I'm sure she'll see that eventually. As for killing Apocalypse you've known, as have all of us, that you were capable. I mean after all you are my daughter."  
Theressa smiled threw her tears as Logan placed a hand on her face and she rested her hand in it.

"T, I know you let your anger get the better of you but it was the only way to get rid of him and you know it. You did good, kid, real good." Wolverine then took his daughter into his arms and simply held her for a few moments until she suddenly pulled away. Looking at her, he saw her scar was a dark purple. Something was wrong.

"I know that look. What's wrong?"

"Angel's leaving!" Theressa flew out of the opened window and found him coming out of the mansion's front doors.

"Theressa!" Warren said dropping his suit case.

"You are sure as hell not leaving me now!" Theressa said as Angel saw her scar changed from the purple to a fiery red with blue mixed in the middle.

"Theressa, it would be better for everyone if I left now. My wings…."

"Your wings are beautiful and I love them just as much as I love you! Didn't you hear what I was saying in the med-lab? I didn't fall in love with your wings,Warren. I fell in love with you and how much you care and how much you love me! No it wouldn't be better for you to leave! I tried that once and I hurt everyone around me! It was as if I had driven a knife into the hearts of my children and I'm not going to let you do the same! We made a promise and I intend to keep it!"

Warren searched Theressa's face and knew that she was dead serious and it would be wrong to cross her now. He sighed and drew his bride close and said, "It's not just about my wings. I'm afraid that I will turn into Death again. My physical apperence is only a mirror image of what Death is."

"Warren…."

"I almost killed you today."

"Yea but you didn't."

"But that doesn't leave out the fact that I could have done it! I don't want that to happen again."

Theressa was silent for a few moments and Warren wasn't sure what she was thinking but the silence was finally broken a moment later.

"I think its time I let you in on a secret of mine." Theressa said as she looked at her husband, who was clearly confused. "I've been running a secret team."

"A team? You mean like the X-men?"

"In a way but not really."

Warren listened to the woman he cared about most in the whole world but wasn't sure what she was talking about. How could she be running a secret team when no one in the mansion kept secrets from anyone? It wasn't that they didn't as much as they couldn't. Everyone knew everything about each other in the X-men, or so Warren had though until that moment.

"Their called the Rogues, Warren and I think they can help you."

* * *

**a/n:**** This is the last of Theressa's stories that I will write on my own. But her story is not over by any means. .net/u/1879711/UltimateRogues is where you can find the next story. I hope you enjoy it and check it out. **


End file.
